


Under His Skin

by zanarkand



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drabble, M/M, ff_100, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanarkand/pseuds/zanarkand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all the distance he tried to keep between them, the boy had still somehow managed to get under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> For the regret challenge at the livejournal community ff_100.

It had been a mistake, he knew that now—had known that from the start. Guilt and shame and regret tore at him, throwing all his emotions into a turmoil he couldn't escape. He didn't know why he had done it, except that he was weak, and the boy had been so damn _persistent_ , and he just couldn't find it in him to say no. And he knew that some part of him must have wanted it, or else he _would_ have been able to refuse.

It didn't help that Tidus was walking around with a smugly satisfied look on his face, and acting rather proud of himself. Auron wasn't even sure that Tidus was aware of it, or what it did to Auron to see Tidus act that way. He was just a kid, after all. Seventeen years old but still just a naive, immature kid, acting as typical as any other teenager his age.

The worst part of it was that he wanted it again. No matter how much he regretted letting the first time even happen, he still wanted there to be a second time. He couldn't even lie to himself and say it was just the sex, because there had been enough faceless strangers in the past ten years he had been in Zanarkand to satisfy that need.

No, it wasn't the sex he wanted, it was _Tidus_. Despite all the distance he tried to keep between them, the boy had still somehow managed to get under his skin. He had developed an attraction and a fondness for Jecht's son, and he knew that were Tidus to ask again, he still wouldn't be able to refuse. No matter how much he knew he should.

And it was that truth that he regretted perhaps most of all.


End file.
